Full Metal Outlaw
by minji
Summary: In a semi parallel dimension, something completely different was occurring. There were no military forces made up of alchemists. Instead there were regular policing. All officers however were built to stay powerful against an outlawed force: alchemy.
1. Introductory

**Full Metal Outlaw Introduction Chapter**

**SEVERAL CHARACTER PROFILES! -**

Edward Elric - Full Metal Outlaw; an outlaw of the Blue party

Alphonse Elric - Edward's little brother; ally to the Blue party

Winry Rockbell - Edward's automail mechanic; somewhat a Blue party ally

Pinako Rockbell - Winry's grandmother; automail mechanic; outlaw ally

Roy Mustang - He Who Fires --- Fire Outlaw; Blue party high

Riza Hawkeye - Roy's subordinate; Blue party

Alex Louis Armstrong - He Who Breaks --- Strong Arm Outlaw; Blue party high

Maes Hughes - Very proud father; Blue party high

Blue Party organization: Boss, right-hand person, assistant, then equally high positioned outlaws given a name and nickname that goes "He Who/She Who", then their subordinates and assistants. There are some outlaws who are high positioned but do not have obvious alchemy power such as Hughes.

**Disclaimer: All the characters shown in this fanfic are property of the makers of Hagane no Renkinjutsushi/Full Metal Alchemist; solely Square-Enix. Also readers of this fanfic are not required to have seen the full series though implied spoilers may occur (such as the homunculus)**

It was a large city full of prosper and friendly faces. Banners and ribbons were seen about the streets, filled with laughter and music. Welcome to the underground city of Resemboole. The population consist of members of the outlaw party as well as their allies; outcast from the society existing above ground. What makes one a declared outlaw is their use of alchemy.

Alchemy was branded as a tool against nature no matter the laws of "equivelent trade." The government and other higher powers saw alchemy as a threat thus turned their heads in the other "more settling" direction. As the years passed by, more people would take on interest in the use of alchemy as it was useful to their everyday lives. As soon as one would create a transmutation circle, they would be exiled from the so-called normal society. There are also such things as people who use alchemy in secret and still manage to live in the above world.

As more people showed interest the outlaws organized themselves into a large party known as A.O. (Alchemy Outlaws --- more commonly known as "Blue"; a reference to the Japanese word "ao" or "aoi" for "blue" using "A" and "O" from the abbreviation of the group's name).

A certain gifted outlaw caught Blue's eye. For a reason unknown to all members, he had the ability to simply clap his hands and perform alchemy without the need of a transmutation circle. He was accepted into the outlaw party without question or need for testing. The outlaw's name was Edward Elric. He was born in the underground city as his father too was an outlaw. His wife, the Elric brothers' mother, came from a family of allies to the outlaws.

It was said that several years before, the mother of the brothers passed away to a disease. As orphans, they were taken in by Pinako Rockbell until they studied alchemy from another outlaw. At age fifteen, Edward was taken in by the Blue party as well as his fourteen year old brother Alphonse. Alphonse was declared an "ally" rather than an "outlaw" due to his minimal abilities.

Alphonse's appearance was a little hard to accept in the start. He stood at almost 7 feet tall --- a suit of empty armour. Only a few did know that due to a certain accident a few years before, Alphonse's soul was transmuted into the suit. The brothers did not want to get into personal detail of the matter and the Blue agreed to keep silent as long as they had Edward joined in with them.

This is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Settled?

**Full Metal Outlaw Chapter One**

"You broke it again didn't you!" a loud cry was heard from up the stairs in the home.

A boy no taller than 5' 1" looked past the stairs, frowning. Dusting his torn-up red jacket and white outfit with his left hand, he took a deep breath. "You know as well as I do that it's not my fault! Quit your whining."

A flicker of light came from the door looking down the stairs. Before he knew it, a wrench swiftly knocked him on the head and fell to the ground. The light obviously came from the reflecting light against the wrench. Edward would often forget how much of a strong throwing arm -she- had.

"Edward Elric! I cannot forgive you EVER!" shouted the girl. She stormed down the stairs in her periwinkle jump suit. The day was cold so she wore it fully. Flipping her light blonde hair she gave Edward a cold glare. "How many times have it been THIS week?"

"Two? Besides Winry I'm sorry. Can you just fix the arm? The movement of it is bothering me," Edward shifted his eyebrows into a angry knot.

Winry was like a sister to him. A very brutal sister. Though she was about the same age as him, she stood one or two inches taller and it annoyed Edward as much as the fact that Alphonse existed as a suit standing almost two to three feet taller than him. He hated being short as much as he hated milk. People who teased him about his height he hated more than the other two options.

What the two were referring to was the automail. Edward's right arm and left leg (from the knee down) were severed off in the "incident." Because of this, Pinako (Winry's grandmother) and Winry installed automail parts to replace the missing limbs so that Edward would be able to continue his movements. Winry also became Edward's official automail mechanic.

"I swear, you need to learn to control your temper. Being a chibi (small person) isn't all too bad once you think about it," smirked Winry while examining the damage to Edward's automail arm. In the meanwhile Edward tried to hold down the steam waiting to burst. There she goes again with another short joke.

Alphonse came in through the front door and noticed that the work was already in process. Pressing the back of the armour against the wall, he watched as Winry plucked out a screwdriver from one of her pouches and started tinkering around on the mechanical arm of Edward's.

"Done. Now I expect that you don't do any damage to that poor arm of yours. Otherwise it's gonna pop out and you will have to go through that awful surgery again!" Winry tried to avoid hitting scold-mode upon completing the repair.

"Anyhow. How has the so-called Blue party been treating you?"

"Nothing beyond the usual," Edward replied. He seemed very indifferent as if he never joined the party as all. "I am just a Blue outlaw. Nothing more."

"You are certainly different from all the other outlaws though nii-san (brother)," Alphonse was quick to say. A hint of admiration was in the tone. He was known to often look up to his brother aside the fact that they often would fight about the silliest things until no winner would turn up.

Tying his ruffled long ponytail back again, Edward looked up at his little brother. "Yeah but I couldn't care less. Especially when that certain someone would go off trying to order me around as if I was his dog."

A knock was heard at the door.

Pinako, who was sitting in the living room, sat up and skittered her way towards the doorway. Reaching for the doorknob, she gave it a gentle turn and pulled the door open.

Standing outside the doorway were two figures in dark blue robes. They stepped in and removed their long hoods, shedding off rainwater. Even though they did live in an underground habitat, alchemy had made it so that "weather" happened so that crops would be able to flourish as well as sunlight peeping through holes dug towards the above lands. The land covering Resemboole was hardened through alchemy so landslides and earthquakes could not damage the city.

"He Who Fires would like to see you, Full Metal," stated a female voice. It was coming from a Blue outlaw named Riza Hawkeye; a subordinate to the name she stated. She turned around and gave a stiff salute to the man standing next to her.

With rather dark shaggy hair and eyes as deep has his hair colour, the one called He Who Fires bowed towards the residence before stepping closer to Edward.

"What do you want Roy?" Edward gave a cold tone towards his superior. He never liked the Fire outlaw and they would often give each other the coldest looks every once in a while as if they were long term enemies.

Roy stood there grinning as if unaffected by whatever Edward gave him. "Your -superior- wanted to know how you were doing. I heard that you cause yet another ruckus in the main town, knocking some fellow over with your wild kicks."

"Feh whatever," Edward crossed his arms, his face still stiff as when Roy entered.

"Sure sure whatever you say," Roy scratched his head as pretending to care. "Well might as well save your temper for the next time we duel, hm?"

Edward steamed once again. It was a few weeks ago when he and Mustang had an all-out battle in a random field before an audience of fellow Blue outlaws. He lost. And never forgot that day.

Snickering, Roy gave a way, put his hood back on, and left through the front door. Riza quickly bowed to the residence and followed soon after.

"It's so like him to act that way. Wait til I get him next time," Ed grumbled.

"Eh sure nii-san. You will one day be able to defeat Mr. Mustang," Alphonse chimed.

It was all too quiet the next moments until a sudden blast was heard.

Followed by a scream.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hero

**Full Metal Outlaw Chapter Two**

Edward immediately looked up at the direction of the scream. It sounded close. He had to check it out. Alphonse caught the look on Edward's face and knew what they had to do. Dashing out the door, the two brothers ran along the street to where a crowd was being formed nearby an alleyway.

A part of the holding to the underground city's ceiling had fallen and the scream came from a girl who was caught under the rubble.

"Help me please!" the girl cried. The voice was muffled as she as hidden behind a large pile of rocks.

It would seem that the majority of alchemist outlaws were not around at that time. Edward recalled that there was a so-called important meeting among the Blue party as well as the other alchemists. He headed towards the disaster area and prepared to transmute the ground but was interrupted by a large man.

It was only a short moment until he magically lifted the boulders at the wave of his hand and set them aside. On the ring finger of his was a glowing red-pink stone on a ring. Edward stared on as the people rushed to the girl and ordered for medical attention. Others surrounded the mysterious man and gave him their thanks, calling him the hero of the moment.

"Couldn't be..," Edward mumbled to himself. He took some time to look up at his brother to ask his opinion of the matter.

"Nii-san, did you see the glow coming from his hand?" Alphonse was quick to ask.

"Mm I saw it. You don't suppose that he has that..," Edward kept to a monotone voice. He was obviously thinking about the situation.

Soon his thoughts flew away as the man took a look around and raised his deep booming voice. "I am glad to have helped the Citizens of Resemboole as well as saved an innocent life from being severely damaged."

Shouts of praise soon erupted as the man was escorted to a nearby bar for celebration.

Edward placed his chin against his hand and pondered. "I never saw that guy before."

"Maybe he's just new to town or just moved here," Alphonse suggested.

In truth, Resemboole is only one of few underground towns. Also the heads of each city would keep close in contact. As for the heads of the town, most were usually Blue party members.

"Could be but we have to check him out," Edward declared. "We will follow him as soon as he leaves the party."

Night time later came by and the celebration festivities ended. The girl who was injured in the collapse was reported to be better and in good shape. The damage on the ceiling layer was fixed by a few Blue party members who specialize in reconstruction.

The large man put his robes on and headed away from the bar. Edward and Alphonse signalled each other in preparations for their "mission." When they snuck past the bar, they could still hear active chattering.

"That Cornello is so kind."

"I wish to be like him in the future."

"Cornello eh," Edward said. Finally he had a name to the mysterious face.

The man named Cornello continued his long walk. Edward felt fatigue pouring over him as he continued the trek. The walk probably trailed for over an hour, Edward and Alphonse lagging behind the burly man who seemed to show little or no exhaustion himself.

Edward brushed a bit of sweat from his brow and saw an unlikely site: Cornello was suddenly accompanied by a person in a green suit.

Cornello finally sat down in a makeshift camping ground as if he was going to have a meeting. Most likely with the other stranger. The Elric brothers managed to peek out from a large stone. The distance also granted them the ability to hear the conversation they were having.

"Did it work well?" asked the green stranger.

"Yes. I do love this... my..."

Edward bent over a little closer to hear what Cornello was saying better.

"...Philosopher's Stone."


End file.
